A Change at Hogwarts
by Potterhead M
Summary: Rose Weasley goes to Hogwarts for her first year. But, there's a slight change in plans at the school. Visitors from Panem come. That's not the only thing- Rose recognizes one of them and discovers a secret that the Capitol has been trying to cover up for years.
1. Chapter 1- Recognize me?

Rose Weasley had never been so tense, excited, worried, or perplexed in her entire life, which was only 11 years long. She was sitting in the Great Hall, on her first day at Hogwarts. The only people she knew were her cousins, James and Albus, and another shy girl she met on the Hogwarts Express.

She was waiting in line to be sorted, which worried her greatly. She read a lot about Hogwarts, and heard even more from her parents. Oh, how much she wanted to be in Gryffindor, just like her mom and dad.

A short man wearing long robes (whom many have been calling "Professor Flitwick") called out in his squeaky voice, "Weasley, Rose."

Rose swallowed, her feet becoming bags of sand, reluctant to move forward. She shot a worried look at the Gryffindor table, and after seeing James' encouraging smile, which she returned not as enthusiastically, she stepped out of the line and sat on the stool. Professor Flitwick placed an old, tattered hat on Rose's head.

Rose shifted on the stool nervously. She saw the hat call out the names of the houses people were being placed into before, but she had a tingling feeling in her stomach which would not settle down. The hat started muttering.

"Intriguing mind, Ravenclaw? No. Hm… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out. Rose was smiling from ear to ear as she pranced happily to the Gryffindor table. She saw James grin. She plopped down across from James.

"Nice! Hope you're good at Quidditch. We need some players this year," James mentioned. Rose glanced at Albus, James' brother who was also sitting next to him, and saw that he was happy that he made Gryffindor, too.

She looked further down the table and saw Fred, her cousin, loudly catching up with all his friends about summer break. The excitement of that moment was so overwhelming that she almost didn't see the Headmistress taking the stage.

The Headmistress was a stern lady, with emerald robes and spectacles. She cleared her throat and everyone commenced their chatter and looked at her.

"Thank you," she said, "First and foremost, welcome to Hogwarts, everyone! I am Professor McGonagall, your Headmistress. For those of you who are returning, may this year be as good as always. As for the new students, I hope you find our school as wonderful as many of us staff and students think it to be." Everyone cheered.

"Now, this year will carry forth with a few…changes. This year, we have visitors from a different nation and you are expected to treat them well. Please welcome, our visitors from Panem!" Confused faces look at each other and murmering commences. Tentatively, people start clapping. The huge main doors open.

"Does Hogwarts usually have visitors?" Rose whispers across the table to James.

"Not usually. Panem….Never heard of it," he replied.

Rose turns around in time to see four people enter through the majestic oak doors. A blond haired man, staggering, followed by a girl with plaited brown hair, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, another boy with brown hair and grey eyes, and finally, a younger girl with blond hair in two braids.

"Welcome Haymitch Abernathy-" the blond haired man stood on the stage- "Katniss Everdeen-" the brown haired girl stepped onto the stage- "Peeta Mellark-" the blond boy stepped onto the stage- "Gale-" the brown haired boy got on- "and finally, Primrose Everdeen!" the younger girl stepped onto the stage.

Rose looked more closely at the girl named Katniss. When she did, realization struck her. Her eyes widened and she continued staring. When Katniss caught her eye, her eyes widened, too.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a roaring applause. McGonagall cleared her throat and the applause commenced. "Thank you. Katniss, you will be staying with the Gryffindors. Peeta, the Ravenclaws, Gale, the Slytherins, and Primrose, the will be staying with us until Christmas, and if this is successful, for the rest of the year." Applause. "Please make them feel welcome." She motioned for the visitors to go sit down at the respective house tables.

Rose grimaced as Katniss walked right towards her, holding a hard stare. She stopped walking before she reached Rose, as a fellow Gryffindor asked her to sit with them. She accepted the offer and sat down.

James whispered something to one of his friends, but he just shrugged in reply. Rose tried to catch Katniss' eye again, to ask her something later. She couldn't help notice Katniss constantly looking to the Hufflepuff table, where her sister, Primrose, was sitting.

"Why do you think they came?" Albus asked across the table, softly, because Katniss was within earshot. Rose shrugged in reply. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, telling her that something was wrong. While Rose was lost in thought, there was a loud clatter at the Slytherin table. Katniss turned around so fast she nearly knocked the goblet out of someone's hand.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry!" Malfoy sniggered. Gale was now standing, with pumpkin juice all over his shirt. He murmered something under his breath. Malfoy whispered something to his friend and they both started laughing.

McGonagall noticed the commotion and waved her wand in Gale's direction. The juice immediately cleared. Then, he mumbled something that sounded like "thanks".

After a long feast, James decided to walk Albus to the dormitory. He told Rose to come along, and she replied, "I-I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure? It's easy to get lost. Especially since it's your first year."

"I'm sure." And so he left, and Rose waited till the horde of Gryffindors passed by and saw Katniss, standing up, staring at her, cold and hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose slowly walked towards Katniss. "Um…hi." She managed to get out. Katniss seemed to snap out of a trance. She blinked a few times and stood a little straighter. She peered over Rose's shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"Where are they taking Prim?" she questioned, rather angrily.

"J-Just to t-the Hufflepuff c-common room." Rose squeaked. Katniss stared at the doors for a while and then released her hold on Rose's shoulder. She stepped back and looked at Rose. Katniss opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Haymitch and McGonagall.

"Run along, now." McGonagall urged. "Wouldn't want to be late for classes tomorrow. You too, Miss Everdeen. I expect you would like to sleep now?"

Katniss nodded, grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her along with her to the large doors of the Great Hall. Since all the students left already, the hallways were empty. Katniss pulled all the way to the Gryffindor dormitory.

"How do you know where it is?"

"We got maps," she replied, focusing on the portrait hole. "I expect you know how to get through, then." Rose tentatively spoke the password the Gryffindors were told by the prefects and it swung open.

Inside, the common room was relatively empty, as almost everyone went to bed after a tiring day. Rose sat down on the sofa, and Katniss sat next to her somewhat stiffly. After a moment of silence, Katniss turned towards Rose.

"What are you playing at?" Katniss questioned. After seeing Rose's confused expression, she rephrased her question. "Aren't you going to question me, about everything? About that day, why I'm here?" Rose opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She closed her mouth and tried again.

"I…I want to know what happened. But not now. Later." Rose managed. Now it was Katniss' time to be confused. "It's too much to take in on one day. Or maybe I never want to know…"

Rose stood up and went inside to her room at the same time as Haymitch and McGonagall stepped in. Immediately, the rest of the common room cleared out, probably because of Haymitch's stench. (AN: POV change to Katniss)

Katniss looked up at Haymitch and McGonagall. "I believe you wanted to speak to Ms. Everdeen, Mr. Abernathy? Well, here you are." McGonagall stated. She swiftly strolled out of the common room.

Only Haymitch and Katniss were left in the room. "So?" Katniss said.

"Checking if you're still alive, sweetheart."

"There's more." Katniss guessed. Haymitch replied with a nod.

"Be careful. These people can be more dangerous than the Capitol if they want to." His tone turned more serious, more sober. Something changed in the tone, something that made Katniss know that he wasn't just joking around. She knew that these people must be dealt with as carefully as possible.

While thinking about this, and grimacing as Haymitch sat down next to her, she remembered something she vowed to always do: take care of Prim. "How is she?" Haymitch took a while to process the question.

"Good, I guess. Getting along well with everyone." Katniss sighed in relief. _What could I be thinking__?_she told herself. _This is Prim we're dealing with. Of course she's alright._

As if he could read her mind, Haymitch said, "Relieved? Good. Couldn't stand that look on your face when you get worried." Katniss wanted to argue, but she decided against it. Better to save her energy for tomorrow, when she really needed it.

She slumped against the couch, deep in thought. Worrying, mostly, but also just wondering. She wondered why Haymitch insisted she come, why Gale was in such a foul mood on the way, and most of all, why she agreed to let Prim tag along. She didn't trust Haymitch to look after her, that was her job. Even now, she doubted that he even bothered to check. If anything happened to Prim, Katniss would find no one to blame but herself. It would haunt her for the rest of her life. But she couldn't think about that now, she had more important things to do.

Haymitch got up, patted her on the back, and stumbled through the portrait hole. A shadow of a smile flickered on Katniss' face as she watched Haymitch lose balance and nearly _fall _through the exit. He reminded her of home, a home that was so far away, so distant, and so different from here.

She curled up into a ball and rested her head on the backrest of the sofa. As she closed her eyes, she thought about Haymitch's warning, about how these people could be dangerous. She fell asleep wondering if that was true.

The next morning, Katniss woke up to the sound screeching owls and crumpling parchment. As her eyes fluttered open, she saw Rose sitting next to her shaking her shoulders. (AN: POV changed back to Rose)

Rose had been trying to wake up Katniss for the past 5 minutes. She was a pretty deep sleeper. When she saw that Katniss woke up, Rose said, "Finally. Come on, we're going to be late for History of Magic. Oh yeah, and you're attending all the classes of first years today." Katniss nodded, and then got up. She said that she would be back in a few minutes, and went into the girls dormitory to got ready. Rose waited patiently, reading her new textbooks.

She flipped through most of them, and made sure she had enough parchment, quills, and ink for the day's classes. Katniss came up behind her, and said, "All my things are in my room. Just had to check."

Rose nodded and motioned for her to come along. Since she was a first year, she still needed some help navigating the school. Katniss and Rose ran into Albus on the way to their first class, and he helped them find the way, as James showed him earlier. "Come on, this way," he said as he led them to the class.

They sat down, Rose in the middle of both of them, in the only available seats left: the last row. Rose and Albus pulled out their parchment, quills, and ink as Katniss looked around the class.

Their teacher, a ghost named Professor Binns, floated to the front of the class. "Welcome to History of Magic! I am Professor Binns, your teacher for this subject. Today, we shall start with the goblin revolution in 1847. You should know that the goblins are a dodgy species…" Professor Binns' voice droned on. Rose found it boring, but she knew it was important she pay attention for her exams. She wrote everything down, and despite Albus' uninterested expression, tried to listen and understand. A loud crash broke Professor Binns' monotonous speech.

Katniss whipped her head around to see what was there. Rose turned too, but wondered why Katniss was so scared. Before Rose saw what was there, a shrill scream escaped Katniss' throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's eyes adjusted to the light and she finally saw what made Katniss scream. It was her sister, Prim, standing at the door. Argus Filch's hand had a strong hold on her wrist. "She was roaming around without a teacher. Not in the class she was supposed to be in. I have strict instructions from the Headmistress to bring any class bunking students to the nearest classroom so that the teacher can decide appropriate punishment."

"I-I got lost! I c-couldn't-"

Katniss frantically got up and ran to the door. She shoved Filch aside and held Prim by the shoulders.

"What did they do to you? Tell me!" she demanded.

"Katniss, it's really noth-" Katniss turned to Filch.

"What did you do?!" she shouted. The entire class was staring at her now. But Rose didn't think Katniss cared. Due to the fact that it seemed as if Katniss was about to go crazy, Prim took her hand and pulled her outside. Filch angrily shut the door. Rose desperately wanted to see what was going on outside.

She didn't know why, but she felt that she needed to make sure Katniss didn't do anything rash. Rose took a deep breath, and even though she knew what she was about to do was wrong, she slipped out of the classroom without Professor Binns noticing.

When she was outside, she saw Katniss kneeling down in front of Prim. She whispered something into her little sister's ear, and Prim nodded. Katniss look somewhat satisfied. Rose stepped forward, and tapped Katniss' shoulder. Katniss whirled around and stood up. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I..I was just making sure you were okay. You know, because you were so angry and all."

"I don't need people to look after me," Katniss said, gritting her teeth. "I can take care of myself. Why don't people understand this?"

"I know you can look after yourself, but I just wanted to know." The moment the words left Rose's lips, Haymitch appeared, with Filch by his side. Haymitch staggered over, and Filch look contentedly and the scene.

"Sweetheart," he started, "I heard you've been causing some disturbance here. What did you do?" Katniss grimaced at the smell, but replied just as arrogantly as she felt.

"_I'm _not causing any disturbance. That excuse for a caretaker," she started, pointing to Filch, "got hold of Prim and brought her to the class I was in. Held her by the wrist, right here!" she shouted, holding out Prim's wrist for Haymitch to see. "It's all red! Look!"

"Katniss-" Rose tried, but Katniss just pushed her aside.

Prim's wrist had light red finger marks from where Filch held her. "Gah, that's nothing," he waved dismissively, "Back then, the punishment we used to give-" Katniss marched up to him and gave him a cold, hard stare.

"Don't. Hurt. My. Sister. Don't even think about it. She said she got lost, right? So listen! She wasn't, whaddya call it, 'bunking' class. In case you haven't noticed, this castle is HUGE. It's very easy to get lost here, got it?" Katniss' face was red and Prim ran up next to her.

"Calm down, Katniss. It isn't that bad," she tried. With one last glare, Filch turned around and walked away to show Prim how to get to her class. Haymitch strolled up to Rose and told her to go back to class, instructions which she followed willingly. She shot one reassuring look at Katniss, and walked into the class.

"You remember what I told you yesterday, right?" he stated. "Be careful. You definitely don't want to get on the bad side of these people. Please."

"But he-" Haymitch cut her off.

"I don't care. Honestly, I don't. Try not make yourself so hateable to these people." And with one last pat on the cheek, he turned around and staggered out of the corridor, leaving Katniss deserted in a room of creepily moving pictures staring at and whispering about her.


End file.
